


怪客户

by Milkandhoney11



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkandhoney11/pseuds/Milkandhoney11
Summary: Elrond有个怪客户。





	

“你这个客户真是个怪人。”Glorfindel四仰八叉地靠在Elrond办公的沙发椅里，两手交叉平摆在胸前，两眼盯着天花板上的阳光。

“他带来一年两千二百万的收入。你怎么说？”Elrond坐在办公桌后翻阅着桌上的文件，声音平板，“人家出手大方，自然就得小心伺候着。”

“这次又是什么案子？”

“嗯——邻居家的树过了界，侵占了他家的院子。”

“这倒是好过上次，我记得好像是——”

“上次是另外一个邻居家的狗太吵。”

“这些有钱人啊——”

“得了Glorfindel，别那么愤世嫉俗。要不是他们，我们怎么做生意？再者，这话说得你自己好像个穷人一样。”

“我讲不过你。”Glorfindel笑着摆了摆手，“话说回来，这家伙也够打眼了。这年头哪还有男人会留这么长头发的，而且还从来不束起来。”

“难为你这么留意。”

“哈，我怎么听着这话里有那么点酸味——”Glorfindel终于把目光移到了黑发男人脸上，玩味地盯着他，“放心，我不会抢你的客户啦。不过，你觉不觉得他来找你的次数多了点？”

“有什么关系？”Elrond耸了耸肩，“反正律师费他又没少给。”

“你是怎么钓上这么个大客户的？我也取取经。”

“一个机缘巧合认识了他老爸，那会儿还是老爷子执掌密林集团，所以聘用了我们。说起来也有些年头了。”

“我记得第一次他来，是因为他儿子？“

“是。他儿子——叛逆期，你懂的，在学校里打了人被人告了。”

“哈，那个滑板少年我记得，带着大号耳机，牛仔裤吊在胯骨上，屁股沟都快露出来了。”

“不得不说，你的观察力还真是惊人。”

“我的优点之一。”Glorfindel的目光瞥到了办公桌上摆着的相框，“这是Arwen的毕业照？”

“可不是。”Elrond叹了口气，顺手拿起相框放在手里端详，“都长大了，都飞走啦。”

“话说你就没有点自己的打算？你这是典型的空巢了，就剩你一只老鸟啦。”

“能有什么打算，这把年纪了。”

“你该给你这个客户上上课，让他看看你是怎么教育的，几个孩子都这么出息。”

“我可没那么招人烦。再说他儿子现在也长进了，据说在极限运动圈子里也小有名气。年轻人嘛，有个追求就好。”

“看来你们聊得不少。”

“维护客户关系很重要。”

Glorfindel坐直了身体，手指百无聊赖地敲打着书桌，金色的脑袋转来转去。“这是什么？”Glorfindel指指桌面上的一张光盘。

“嗯，据说是巴赫。”

“据说？”

“我还没听。”

“喔？”Glorfindel的眼睛暧昧地眯了起来。

“他刚刚送给我的。”

“无缘无故送你张盘？”

Elrond耸耸肩，“我和他说我睡眠不好。他说他也一样，自从睡觉放这个就好了。让我也试试。”

“唔，你这个客户关系可真是维持得——可圈可点。”

“你今天怎么这么闲啊？”

“好好，知道你忙。我走了。”Glorfindel挑着眉毛站起来，看了黑发男人一会儿，“你这几天气色不错。”

“有吗？”Elrond头都没抬起来，“忙碌使人振奋。”

Glorfindel摇摇头走出了办公室。Elrond听着门关上的声音，嘴角不知不觉挂起了一丝笑意。

他想起了大概在半小时前的对话。

“为什么不和解？何必处处树敌？”

“这是给你的。”对方没回答他，贴着桌面推过来一张光盘，“巴赫，上次和你说过的。试试。”

他抬起头看进那双海洋一样的蓝眸，“哦……谢谢。”他不自觉地放松了自己的肩背，“和解吧。你又不缺钱。”

“这从来和钱没关系。”

“哦？那是为什么？”

“我只在意这个过程。”对方顿了好半天，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，“这个和你在一起的过程。”

他打开抽屉，看了看里面躺着的两张票。

还是明天再打电话好了，他想。先开口的那个人总是吃了点亏。他本来没打算计较，不过既然事已如此，那他就索性占了这个便宜吧。


End file.
